Ending The Game
by FireIceandPoison
Summary: It's been five years since Cienna was shipped back in a casket. The trio ran away from Whammy's to solve the Kira case and are now residing in L.A.. They are close to obtaining Kira's weapon, but then they recieve a message from a woman named Natalia to bug a home in Japan...why? Originally written by Kai J. Chester. All OC'S are hers. I have permission, don't worry.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: I don't Own Death Note, nor do I own Karma, Crimson, or Natalia. Those characters Belong to Kai J. Chester, the original author to this story and it's beginning "Crimson Sweet"**

There was a resounding multitude of clicks within a dark room. This was a scene all to familiar to the figure who stood in the darkest shadows of the room, ever watchful to the second being within the room. The leader. The beginning and end. She sat at the center of the room, as she always did, infront of a brightly lit computer. The only light within this dark room; the only source of light within the darkened soul.

Normally, such a light would make some turn away.

But the woman in the center did no such thing. Infact, like the man who watched from behind, she had grown accustomed to it.

The woman leaned back on her palms in fatigue, wincing when her spine cracked and moved back into its proper position after sitting in a crouch for nearly four hours. She had been up all night, suffering from her insomnia. But the lack of sleep was catching up to her. She had gone nearly two weeks straight without a speck of sleep, and her body was feeling it.

Still she persevered, and although she was beginning to see doubles, she still typed her first message.

**I heard you were the best at what you do. If this is the case, I need a job done. **

This message she sent to the head of the Mafia based in Los Angeles. She had heard that the head boss, Mello and his colleagues Matt and Karma, were after Kira. It didn't surprise her. Everyone was after Kira, whether to kill him or please him. The second message she sent earlier was to a young boy by the name of Near. The first in line to succeed L, she had found out.

She sighed, flicking her hair back tiredly.

The figure in the back made his way towards her, moving with silent grace and ease, taking a place beside her.

"Come back to bed, love." He whispered lovingly albeit sleepily to her, his long fingers massaging her tense shoulders. Some of the tension left her body and she sagged heavily against him. He didn't protest, simply took her weight and held her carefully. She hummed as his fingers pressed deeply into her shoulders.

"I remember a time when it used to be me begging you to sleep." The woman's voice was quiet, tired. It was as if all joy had fled from it, leaving it simply a voice instead of musical to the ears.

"I also remember a time where you would never willingly do this much work, now come to bed. Near and Mello can wait. If they're anything like they're predecessor, they are patient."

She smirked; well one was patient. The other…. she was unsure. Sighing she crawled deeper into the man behind her. He wrapped his slim arms around her in a delicate embrace. Maybe a few hours of sleep wouldn't hurt. She thought, biting her bottom lip.

"Crimson please." He begged, his voice pleading. Just as she was about to answer, a familiar beep alerted her to a message. She clicked the box with the letter 'N' upon it and grinned. He had replied.

**-****To the one whose name resembles that of blood,**

**I accept your proposal and agree to work with you. As agreed, any new information I obtain will be passed along to you and vice versa. I also have to come to the conclusion that you already knew I would agree, therefore I must ask…. have you contacted the girl known as Karma? As you said, she would be of great use to this operation especially if you are to work behind the scenes. **

**Please keep me updated to your movements. It would be detrimental to the operation if you were…unrecoverable.**

**N**

She felt the man she had curled into smirk.

"Do I sense an underlying threat in his tone?"

She hummed in response and then chuckled. "It would seem so. Cocky as Mello, don't you think?"

"Yes, but we wouldn't need to interfere with them if they learned to cooperate."

"That'll never happen." Crimson muttered into his shirt.

"It's a shame."

"Why is that?"

"We could have lived happily and alone. Nothing could ever harm us, but all of that was blown away because the two couldn't work together. So we have to step in."

"No, you are wrong Aki." Crimson said calmly. "It was never about us. We have to save them, you know this."

"I know." Aki's voice had gone gruff. He cleared his throat. "Have you contacted Karma?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"No response yet. I highly doubt they're at the base this early in the morning."

"You never know with Mello. He is sometimes unpredictable."

"No, he likes his sleep." Aki chuckled in agreement but couldn't help but feel like he lost his touch in the last five years. His father was right; age really does get to you if you let it.

"Will you tell her?" He asked and he felt his Crimson stiffen within his arms, He immediately regretted asking.

"No," Crimson murmured. "No she will not know. Nor will the others." Her normally coy voice turned grim. Aki said nothing to this. It was her choice and he only did what was best for his love. If this is what she wanted, who was he to deny her? Aki tucked a strand of her seemingly dark hair behind her ear and she looked up at him. Smiling, he bent forward and placed his lips tenderly against hers. She smiled into the kiss, loving the bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach that swam its way through her body from the strands of her hair to the tips of her toes. She shivered and pressed a little roughly against him, causing Aki to groan ever so slightly. Suppressing a carnal feeling that began to blossom in her chest (even if only a few moments) she pulled away.

"Ok," she agreed. "I'll come to bed."

Aki smiled. "What's the point now? We're both wide awake."

"No one said we had to sleep," Crimson hinted, her voice teasing. Aki felt his heart skip a beat, so his love was still there. The bubbly, annoying, brave, obnoxious, and very loud girl he fell in love with years before was still there. All he had to do was search long enough and she's come through.

"Ok."

"Ok," she smiled a thousand smile and Aki sighed in contentment. "I'll be out in a few moments."

"Don't be too long," Aki murmured, placing a kiss write underneath her ear, to remind her of what would happen if she decided to come to bed. Suppressing a shiver, she smiled over at his retreating form as he slipped through the door and into their suit.

Crimson could no longer hide the blush that was creeping its way up through her cheeks and she shook her head to alleviate it. Sighing again, she allowed herself to reach out to the computer to shut it down, but not before she stared heavily at the 'N' at the tope of her screen. Heaviness weighed down upon her limbs, a weight she was accustomed to.

"I will avenge the lives you have stolen, Kira, including Cienna and L's. This I swear."

The vow rolled off her tongue like silk. The vow she made so many years ago would soon be brought to light. After all this wasn't a vow Crimson intended to break. She had uttered it on so many occasions it became her very soul, her very being.

Crimson sighed again and pressed the power button, the computer flicking off. On instinct, she swung her body to stand, her bare feet padding across the cold wood floor.

Just as she reached for the handle that separated her from the man she loved, she turned just a little, looking at the computer that was shrouded in darkness.

"The game began so many years ago, it's time for it to end."

There was nothing to answer her, nor had she expected one. She slipped out the door, the room once again devoid of any being.

And everything was set in motion.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't Own Death Note, nor do I own Karma, Crimson, or Natalia. Those characters Belong to Kai J. Chester, the original author to this story and it's beginning "Crimson Sweet"**

Five years.

Five long years.

Karma pushed a shaky hand through the tangled mess of her hair. Her nerves were shot and a shaky buzz made its way through her veins. She needed a smoke. And now. Normally she would have scowled when the light turned red, but at the moment she was grateful because it gave her a chance to grab her current pack of cigarettes from the glove box. Shakily, she slipped one out and grabbed her black, cheap corner store lighter. Flicking the red switch down she effectively lit it and inhaled deeply. The tobacco moved its way through her, calming her. Soothing her. She exhaled, the smoke seeping out the window as the light turned green.

Karma snorted with laughter when someone tried cutting her off on the highway. Pressing down on the accelerator, she came inches from their passenger door. They honked their horn and began shouting obscurities at her while giving her the bird.

" Yea screw you too," she muttered as she flipped them off.

There was music, other than the radio playing within her pocket, and she couldn't help but grin. Sticking the smoke within her mouth she pulled out her phone, which was playing "One Headlight" by Wallflowers. Karma didn't know why exactly this became their theme song; just that one day as the sun rose on a Saturday morning, it came on the radio. Her head was in Matt's lap and her feet dangled out the window. The morning was cool and the song was perfect as they just drove. Ever since then it's been their song. She slid the unlock to the button to the side, pressed the speaker button and set her phone onto her leg, effectively speaking, smoking and driving at the same time.

"What's up," she began the conversation.

"Do I need a reason to call you?" Matt teased on the other side.

Karma felt a smile tug at her cheeks. " 'Course not, just wondering. There normally is a reason."

Matt sighed from the other side, but she could hear his smile too. "You caught me. I was just wondering how far away you are from the apartment. Mello's one edge as it is and you being late by an hour is freaking him out."

"Shut up Matt!" She heard Mello yell from the other side, and she could practically hear Matt's eye roll.

"Anyways, how far are you?"

Karma hummed and looked at her surroundings real quick. "About ten minutes, that is of course if people STOP TRYING TO CUT ME OFF!" She yelled at the guy in the blue car who tried to cut her off earlier. "FUCKTARD!" She yelled again, and Matt downright laughed on the other side.

"Alright babe. I'll see you then…and Karma?" Matt paused. "Try not to get into a car accident."

"Yea thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I love you." Matt said quickly and Karma smiled.

"Yea Love you too." She slid 'end' and the conversation ended. She tossed her phone in the backseat and took another drag of her smoke, calming down once more.

**You do know that'll kill you right? **

A familiar, taunting voice said and Karma swerved in surprise, nearly hitting a red Honda civic off to her side.

Karma breathed rapidly as she glared at her subconscious Cienna. "You mean before or after you scare the life out of me?"

Apparition Cienna rolled her bright green eyes and threw her legs up on the dark grey dashboard and put her hands behind her head in a relaxed manner.

"Besides," Karma began. She was a little to used to these conversations with her grieving subconscious. "Kira is more likely to kill me before these do." She said, making her point by taking a long drag of her cigarette.

Apparition Cienna sighed dramatically.

**Sure, but smoking that shit makes you just as bad as Kira. You specifically. Matt's just a Dumbass. Though, you got to love him for it.**

Karma frowned. "And what about smoking makes me like Kira?" She asked as she pressed her foot on the accelerator and turned the steering wheel slightly, turning into the right to the back alleyway of Mello's apartment.

**Because slowly but surely, you're killing your unborn child.**

Karma's heart clenched at the thought of the baby growing in her womb, something she had only found out a few weeks ago. She choked on the cigarette as she took a breath of it, realizing that apparition Cienna was right. Choking back a sob she tossed the smoke out the window.

Karma glanced a frightened glance at her stomach before looking back up at the road.

She swallowed back the bile that rose in her throat. Cienna was right. Of course she was. Karma was killing her baby by doing it, and even if she wasn't there were defects the baby could have. Like asthma, something Near had been born with as well. Karma ground her teeth together to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. Already she was a horrible mother, and the baby was even born. If Cienna were alive…. Karma shook her head.

**Oh no Carys, you're not a bad mother. Don't think that!**

Apparition Cienna was part of her conscious mind; of course she knew what Karma was thinking.

"Why did you leave Cienna?" Karma choked out the question that plagued her since the morning of Cienna's departure. She tried to believe that it was love that made her jump, but she didn't she love Karma, and Matt and Mello? If it was love she jumped for, why couldn't she stay?

Though Karma didn't expect an answer. Cienna was only a part of her mind, and her mind didn't know the answer. So Cienna answered with:

**So when you gonna tell Matty-poo that you've got his cake baking in that oven of yours?**

Apparition Cienna cast a sidelong glance of amusement to Karma, who paled but smiled anyways. Cienna always did have a sick sense of humor.

"I can't tell him," Karma sobered up as she turned left.

**And why the hell not?-** Cienna then gasped- **He is the father isn't he?**

Karma gasped in horror. "Preposterous! Cienna why would you even think that?!" Karma felt disgusted at the thought of making love to anyone other than Matt. "I'm not going to tell him because this isn't what he needs right now! We're going to catch Kira soon and worrying about a baby isn't going to keep him focused! Plus he'll make me stand in the sidelines, and I want to be part of this. I need justice, for you." Karma shot a glance to her once living friend.

Cienna's gaze softened.

**Karma I know. But I'm gone.** Dead. Six feet under. There's nothing you can do to bring me back. But your baby isn't.

Cienna placed a hand on her barely noticeable swollen stomach.

**Your child is alive, breathing. You're condemning it to death before you've given it a chance to see the light. How fair is that? Fight for your unborn child, not for me. Fight for the world it should be raised in. Not Kira's world.**

And as usual, Cienna was right. Karma sighed. "Will you stop plaguing me if I do?"

**I might, it all depends on you.**

"But Cienna-" She began but her best friend was gone, gone like she has been for five years. Karma sucked on her bottom lip to keep from crying as she put the car in park.

"Karma!" She turned to the owner of the shout and gave a small smile when she saw Matt, in all his badass glory, leaning against the doorway smoking his last cigarette. His hidden green eyes brightened as she jumped out of the car and into his arms, swallowing back the urge to cry.

"Baby girl, what's the matter?" He breathed, flicking away his cigarette and enveloping her into his striped clad arms. He inhaled audibly, loving the smell of her smoke and cherry blossom shampoo. Karma buried her face into the crook of his neck and clutched him as if he were the thin line between life and death and she never wanted to let go. She mumbled something into his shirt.

"You're going to have to speak louder baby girl." Matt grinned. "I thought I taught you how to use that voice of yours." He tickled her side playfully. Karma giggled, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Matt-" She laughed, trying to swat his hand away.

"Oi love birds!" A familiar voice called from inside the doorway and Karma turned to see Mello grinning, mid bite from his chocolate bar. "Screw each other on your own time, we got shit to do."

Karma sighed. "Fuck you Mello, fuck you!"

Mello grinned maliciously. "I always knew you wanted me." Matt shot him a death glare and wrapped a protective arm around Karma's waist. Mello snorted. "Over protective bastard."

"Russian whore." Matt grinned and Mello rolled his eyes, walking back inside.

"As much as it pains me to say, his royal bitchiness has a point, we really do have stuff to do."

"Other than each other?" Karma couldn't help but tease. Matt hid a smile by poking his tongue at the bottom of his cheek.

"Don't tempt me, I might just take you on the wall." Karma knew he wouldn't dare but she blushed anyhow. Though that blush faded when she realized there wouldn't be much of _that_ for a while.

"As tempting as that sounds, I have a new…. development. It'll affect us all." Karma sighed, deciding that apparition Cienna was right. Her baby was important and she couldn't risk it.

"Did something happen?" Matt sobered, his expression the definition of serious.

"Yea, come on." She grabbed Matt's leather clad hand and began running down the hallway towards Mello's bedroom, where no doubt he was checking the computers.

"Karma, this had better be important if running is involved." Matt said breathlessly from behind her. Matt wasn't overly fond of exercise and Karma felt a pang of guilt, but she felt that this was important.

"Mello!" Karma called out.

Immediately Mello was out of the chair and standing as the stampeded into the room.

"What happened?" He asked. "Did something happen? Is it Near-"

"I'm pregnant."

The room was silent.

"What?" Matt choked out, as if the wind were knocked out of him. He, to the sorrow of Karma, had dropped her hand and taken a step back, his mouth agape and eyes wide in his white framed goggles.

Karma tried to calm her racing yet aching heart, but to no prevail. Suddenly she felt broken and wondered if this were a good thing. "I'm pregnant." She repeated.

Mello snorted and Karma turned just fast enough to see his blue eyes roll and plop himself back onto his couch, taking a bit of his chocolate bar.

_I'll have to grab the box of chocolate I bought for him,_ she though vaguely, feeling stupid that she had forgot.

"What?" Mello asked, catching her stare. "You didn't think I'd find the positive pregnancy tests, did you?" He deadpanned, as if she should have been smarter than that. Karma felt a pang of annoyance. He just had to say it with that air of supremacy didn't he? Which, she had to admit, she should've been smarter than that. Of course Mello would find them, she was after all always using his bathroom while they were here. And Matt would notice them if he went to her place so she took them here. Mello notices everything; she mentally cursed herself.

And Karma had her hopes set high that he wouldn't find it. She mentally shrugged, that's what happens when you room with the second smartest man in the world.

Karma sighed. "Smartass."

Mello simply smirked, taking a lick of the chocolate. Karma looked back at Matt who had not moved, only stared at her. Karma felt her heart crack.

"But seriously," Mello began, licking his lips of the remains of chocolate he had just finished. Karma rolled his eyes at the fast pace in which he had eaten it. "Couldn't you have used a fucking condom or something? This is the worst possible time for a kid you know."

Karma was going to say something back but Matt beat her to it.

"Mello?" Matt said, snapping out of his shocked reverie.

Mello's blue eyes met his goggled ones. "Shut the fuck up."

Karma's jaw dropped.

Never has she heard Matt issue a command to Mello. Hell, he was like a lost puppy the way he followed Mello around. It wasn't a bad thing but if Mello were to die…. She was absolutely positive Matt would follow.

Mello took the command, and smirked once more.

Man, he must be in a really good mood, Karma thought. Normally he would have narrowed his eyes and muttered a stream of curses before thwacking Matt upside the head like an older brother would. Matt then turned to Karma, a sort of hope flickered through Matt's face.

"Baby girl," he murmured and she looked over at him.

Mello coughed. "And that's my cue to leave." He quickly left the room, not even bothering to shut the door.

Even Karma knew he was listening in.

But she didn't care. The look on Matt's face filled her with such ease and love, it wouldn't have mattered if Kira were looking on.

"How long?" Matt whispered, breaking the silence.

"Three months. " Karma replied softly and placed a hand on her slightly rounded belly.

"When did you know…" he trailed off.

"A few weeks, nearly a month." She admitted. "I was too afraid to say anything, since…you know." Matt nodded in understanding. Mello was planning something big with his Mafia pals and it was dangerous to talk about the plan outside the mafia HQ.

"I wish you would have told me sooner."

Karma felt her heart sink to the floor.

"I'm going to be a father," Matt breathed and Karma looked up at him and there was an unbelieving grin stretched across his face. "I'm going to be a father!" He yelled.

"NO DUH DIPSHIT!" Mello's voice called from down the hallway but Matt ignored him.

"You're not angry?" Karma asked, hopeful. Matt's hidden green eyes widened and one moment he stood away from her, the next his arms were around her in a loving embrace. Karma breathed in his scent and exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Oh baby girl no!" He pressed his forehead against hers and crushed (gently) her body flush against his own. "I'm going to be a dad…. that's the best feeling in the world." He breathed, flicking his thumb against her reddened cheeks. "It gives me another reason to wake up in the morning and fight." A swell of pure love blossomed in her chest.

"I love you Mail Jeevas," she murmured, careful not to say his name so loud.

"And I love you Carys Asher." He then smiled and knelt down to her stomach. "And I love you too little one. Whatever you are." Karma laughed and ran her fingers through his reddish brown locks.

"Hey can I name the baby?" Mello asked, carrying the bag of chocolates I left in the car. I sent him a daggered glare. That was my car. He had his bike, Matt had his '68 Plymouth Roadrunner and I had my dodge '09 Dodge Challenger. Stay away from what's mine and I'll stay away from yours (even though I always wanted a bike, Matt thought it was too dangerous…even though he bought me a car that's just as dangerous).

"Damn it Mello, way to ruin the moment!" Matt rolled his eyes and stood, placing his arm around my waist. Mello shrugged and ripped open a new chocolate bar.

"And no you're not naming our child." Karma glared daggers at him again.

Mello put on a fake pout, since he wasn't one to whine. "So no Mello Jeevas?" Mello said suggestively.

"Never," she snorted.

Mello hummed in response and sat down. "What about Michelle if it's a girl?"

"NO!" The couple said in unison.

Mello sighed. "Fine, have it your way, but don't make it some gay name like Frank or L…or Near either." Mello said with an afterthought.

Karma glared at him. "Oh come on what kind of parent names their kid a letter?"

"How do you even know that was his name?" Karma hissed.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Please I'm blonde not stupid. His name was definitely L."

He had a point, much to Karma's dismay. Even though she didn't like the blonde comment. She ran a finger through her own blonde locks.

Matt sighed in exasperation.

"We'll figure out something…until then? No minnie Mello's. One's enough." Matt smiled down at Karma.

Karma wanted to suggest a name to Matt but a computer beep interrupted her train of thought.

"What the hell?" Mello's voice rang out through the room and both boys were at the computers like flies on crap.

"What's wrong?" Karma asked, walking up to them as Matt sat down at the chair and began clicking furiously at the keyboard.

Karma frowned. "A chat window?" She asked curiously. Immediately a box appeared.

**I heard you are the best at what you do. If this is true , I need a job done.**

The room was eerily silent as Karma read the message. "Maybe it's just another Mafia job," Karma said, trying to sound cheerful. Mello's gotten tons of offers before from Mafia leaders, maybe this was one of them.

Matt shook his head. "No way. No normal Mafia leader would be able to take down my firewall with such ease. This is serious."

Damn, Karma thought to herself.

"What do you want me to say Mello?" Matt said, turning into the soldier and follower he was.

"Ask who they are and that the job is." Mello commanded and with only a few clicks the message was sent.

The reply was instantaneous.

**You may call me Natalia. As to who I truly am and whom I work for, which presumably will be you next questions, are another matter entirely. This job requires the skill of a woman by the name of Karma, whom I safely assume is standing behind the boy, Matt.**

"She's watching us." Mello whispered. "Shit we've been compromised." He breathed, running an irritated hand through his blonde hair.

There was another reply.

**Yes Mello I am, but don't worry. It is only temporary. As a matter of fact as soon as this conversation is over, the taps and bugs will disintegrate on my command, losing all recordings and proof that they even existed. But that is another matter, my business is with Karma.**

**Karma,**

**I have been informed that you are an excellent spy. I need your skills to places cameras and bugs at a top secret location. It won't be endangering to you or your friends, as long as you obey everything I say. The only expense of course, will be three days of your time.**

**If you agree, there will be a plane ticket in a manila envelope tomorrow morning. It will also include a fake passport and ID. A hotel suit , and all the equipment you will need will be set up privately for your usage.**

**If you disagree, I must admit it will be a distressing parting. I am well aware of your…. Conundrum with the boy called Near. I also will not hesitate to personally ask the female who accompanies him. I hear she challenges your skill.**

**Your Choice.**

Karma stared speechlessly at the screen, aware the Mello and Matt were now gaping at her.

"You're not going to-" Matt began but silenced at the grim expression Karma sent him.

Quickly he stood.

"I refuse!" He yelled. Clutching her arms tightly, his eyes pleading.

"What about me?" Matt asked, his voice shaking. "What if you get hurt…. what about the baby? Our baby?" Matt licked his lips. "Please."

Karma looked over at Mello, who remained passive.

"Mello?" She whispered.

He sighed. "This is an opportunity I'm not willing to let go." Mello turned to her. "I don't want Near's lapdog to gain this. If it means beating Near then I'm all for it."

"But Mello!" Matt yelled, fury contorting his features.

" But," Mello began again, shooting Matt the 'shut the hell up' look. "You're also my family. For Josiah's sake you're carrying my bets friend's child. A child I may come to love too. I want to beat Near, but you're important. It's your choice Karma, and I will support you either way."

Karma swore that was the smartest thing he'd ever said.

"Mello," she whispered lovingly, giving him the proud sibling look.

"Karma," Matt murmured and she looked at him.

"She promised no harm would come to me."

" And you trust her?"

Karma looked over at the computer, a strange feeling filling her chest. "Yes," she whispered. "I don't know why and frankly I don't care. But I know I trust her. I'll be fine Matt," she rubbed his striped arm.

Karma spoke aloud. " I'll do it." Knowing full well that this Natalie Character could hear her.

**You'll be leaving for Japan tomorrow, and you have my word that you and your baby will not be harmed.**

"Hold up, Japan? As in Kira rules the world Japan?"

"Hush, Matt." Karma replied. "I have a request though, Miss Natalia. I will not do this for free."

Mello looked over at her in pride. He taught her well.

Of course. How much do you desire?

"Damn, sounds like she has a lot to offer." Mello grumbled and began to turn to Karma for a price.

Karma responded before Mello could utter a word. "I want the promise of two favors. Whenever I choose to call upon them, no matter what I ask."

"What the hell are you doing?" Mello and Matt said in unison.

**Very well. Two favors I owe you. Whatever you want, whenever you call upon them, I will give.**

**Anything else you might require?**

Karma grinned, thinking.

"Yea, you don't happen to have a spare motorcycle lying around would you?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I don't Own Death Note, nor do I own Karma, Crimson, or Natalia. Those characters Belong to Kai J. Chester, the original author to this story and it's beginning "Crimson Sweet"**

"So everything is fine? You're safe, not being held hostage or anything?"

Karma smiled into the phone that had been left for her personal use on the table. She ran a finger along a grape that she had recently plucked from a multitude of baskets left for her, one of which contained all of her favorite fruits.

How did Natalia know, she wondered.

"No Matt, I'm fine. "She murmured, her voice quiet but filled with truth. Karma popped the grape into her mouth, savoring the sweet flavor.

"You sure? What was the name of your first pet?"

"I didn't have a pet Dumbass, unless you count Cienna's cat Link."

"Ok I believe you." He then sighed, "I miss that damn cat."

"I know," Karma whispered, thinking of Cienna. "Didn't he mate and have kittens with that stray cat?"

Matt chuckled. "Yea, now they're all roaming Whammy's."

"Doesn't Near have one?" Karma inquired.

"Shhhhhh," Matt snickered and Karma laughed.

"So do you have any idea on what you're doing yet?"

"Matt, I just got here. No."

"Oh." He said simply. "And…" he cleared his throat. "What about the baby? Any sickness…"

Karma smiled. "Yea, this morning was a bit rough but it's to be expected. Atleast she gave me food."

She could hear Matt's smile. "So what's all there?"

Karma hummed. "Well," she said looking around. "On the table there are baskets of my favorite fruit, cakes, cheeses. Uhm a bottle of whine-" Matt began to protest. "Wines actually good for the baby, just as long as it's not a lot of consumption."

"Oh," Matt said again.

"Natalia left this phone, can't be traced and all that." She resumed. "There's a king bed, a television, crap ton of spy equipment that I could never get my hands on down in L.A. …"

She trailed off, frowning. She thought she had heard….

There was another knock at the door. This one a little bit sharper than before.

"Someone's at the door," she said to Matt.

Suddenly a note slipped under the large wooden door.

"Are you ok?!" Matt flipped, the worry evident in his voice. "Karma-"

"I have to go Matt." And she clicked the end button, silencing Matt until she decided to call him again.

Hesitantly she walked over and picked up the note.

**Information about your job, and computer to personally contact me with awaits outside your door.**

**Natalia.**

Frowning, she carefully opened the door. Surprisingly a small laptop sat infront of the door with a small red bow on top.

'Cienna would love the use of sarcasm.'

Karma thought with a pang in her heart as she shut the door, laptop and envelopes in hand.

Grabbing another handful of grapes from the basket she sat down on the floral designed love seat. She set the laptop down beside her and quickly opened the Manila envelope.

She nearly dropped the papers inside in surprise. A picture of Light Yagami stood out on the left hand corner.

Yagami, Light-Gender: Male

Age estimation: 24 nearly 25

Height estimation: 5'10

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Warning: Suspected to be the First Kira, do all you can to stay away from him.

Amane, Misa-

Gender: Female

Age Estimation: 24

Height Estimation: 5'2

Eye Color: Blue-Brown

Hair Color- Blonde

Warning: Suspected to be second Kira, if you see her: Run.

Other members of the Taskforce:

Yagami, Soichiro- Father to Light

Matsuda, Touta

Mogi, Kanzo

Aizawa, Shuichi

Karma nodded to herself in understanding, popping two grapes into her mouth. Sighing she then turned and opened the top quickly, unsurprised that it flickered to life.

An old English 'N' appeared.

"I trust your room is to your liking?" An animated voice asked. Karma ran a hand through the blue highlights that mingles with her natural Blond hair. She'd have to get her hair complete blue again, she thought sadly.

"Yes, thank you." She studied it, feeling something familiar about it tugging at her abdomen. She brushed the thought aside.

"Of course. Now I trust you have the found the phone I left for you?"

"Yes," Karma said, her eyes flickering to the phone on the table.

"In your contacts will be one of my own personal numbers. To access it of course you will need a code. Only you and I will know of it. It is: 15435." Karma repeated the numbers in her head and quickly, as a Whammy child should, committed the number to memory. "You may use this number whenever you wish."

Karma reached out, grabbed the phone and typed in the number, surprised to find it immediately pop up.

"Tomorrow," Natalia continued. "A personal…butler of mine will be waiting for you with the motorcycle you requested. Attached to it will be a GPS with the location of your job programmed into it. I assume you read the files within the envelope?"

"Yes."

"Then you know what needs done. Are you sure you still wish to do this? Now that I am in knowledge that you carry a child, I'm willing to let you go."

"I'm pregnant not dying, it's not going to deter me from my goal." Karma answered with slight venom.

There was a slight chuckle. "Yes of course."

There was a moment of silence before Karma looked up. "How do you know so much about the Kira investigation?"

The automated voice sighed. "Along with Mello and Near, I am also dedicating my life to finding and bringing down Kira."

"But that doesn't explain why."

Natalia mumbled something that Karma didn't catch, something about being as stubborn as ever. "Kira killed someone I cared for. A woman by the name of Cienna, perhaps you heard of her?"

Karma could barely contain the gasp that escaped her lips. "You knew my sister?" She whimpered, feeling her strength dissolve and the age old pain come back as sharp as ever.

"Yes." Natalia whispered. "Very well, actually."

"Were you there when-" Karma stopped, feeling a hot bile rise into her throat as she thought about the cold and pale woman, covered in white in a wooden casket. She looked so beautiful yet…dead. Not alive like Karma knew her. Her heart clenched as a wave of sorrow washed over her.

"Yes." The voice said quietly. "She died for love."

Against her will…. Karma began to cry.

"I miss her you know," she sniffled, feeling a slight weight lift from her shoulders. " I don't understand. Didn't she love me enough to stay?"

"I know," Karma was surprised to find that the voice had cracked, as if Natalia, too, were crying. "But that is why I fight. So her life wasn't in vain."

"Then I will do all I can to help you." Karma murmured, wiping her tears on the inside of her shirt.

"Thank you."

The voice was silent for a moment. "Would you…would you care to have tea with me in an hour? If you so desire of course."

"I get to meet you?"

"If you wish. You don't have-"

"Yes!" Karma nearly screeched. "Where do I meet you?"

It sounded as if Natalia were smiling.

"There is a café shop a few blocks away and my personal Limo driver will escort you in an hour."

"I'll be there."

"I'm glad." Natalia said quietly and the transmission ceased, leaving Karma alone in an all too familiar room.


	4. Chapter 3

On the second day, Karma peered around the corner of another home in a fastidious manner, keeping her breathing to a minimal. Only fifteen minutes before Misa Amane had left to go to her two hour long photo shoot and Light being the head of the taskforce had left his home hours before and wouldn't be returning till late tonight. 'This is just way too perfect,' Karma couldn't help but think as she pulled on her half mask over the lower portion of her face.

Karma looked around and began heading cautiously down the street and to the small, cottage like home. Crimson had mentioned the factor that there may not be a spare key lying around, especially not with how careful their suspect is. But that was ok; she didn't need the key. Karma reached into her hair and pulled out a personal bobby pin as she walked up casually to the front door. This bobby pin was special because it had been placed under a flame then cooled without its plastic ends, giving it a sturdier structure. Karma strolled up the sidewalk as if she owned the place, pin in hand. The key was to walk up like you owned the place. If someone were watching you and saw this kind of confidence they were more likely to believe you were allowed there then not. So, sneakily she dug her hand into her pocket, as if to find her key and when 'finding' it she placed the bobby pin within the lock. Karma bit on her tongue in habit as she applied pressure to the bobby pin, efficiently unlocking it.

"Bingo," Karma murmured and opened the door to step inside. She was surprised at how…home-like this was. The air was clean and faintly smelt of vanilla. Light poured through the home, windows opened and clean. Karma raised an eyebrow. 'To prove they have nothing to hide' she thought to herself smugly.

Karma reached into her beg and pulled out cameras, the size of thumbtacks and nearly invisible. Sticking two on the edge of her fingers she placed one on each side of the door.

There was a ringing in her right ear, and reaching her gloved hand up answered the call.

"Charlie's whore house, you bring the doe we got the hoe how may we serve you today?" She answered as seriously as she could, biting the corner of her lip to keep from laughing her ass off.

There was an exasperated sigh on the other side but Karma could hear the undertone of laughter.

"Get serious about this Karma, this is important you know." She rolled her eyes at the animated voice of Natalia.

"I am serious about this, I've already planted two cameras and am going to implant three more."

"Good. I'll need you to implant most of the cameras in the bedroom thought so be sure to save most for that job in particular."

"Of course," Karma replied, placing those three cameras in a zigzag pattern down the hallway. "Ever room of the house?"

"Yes."

Karma nodded even though Natalia could not see it.

"Well I'll leave you to it then, just letting you know though Amane will be home in a matter of five minutes so you'd better hurry."

"I thought you said she'd be gone for two hours!" Karma hissed as she placed a camera on the arch into the living room.

"It seems that the shoot was canceled, Misa isn't feeling well."

Karma growled under her breath. "Alright alright, I'll be quick." She hissed quietly, practically sprinting into the kitchen. The blue tooth clicked off and she quickly and placed atleast nine in there, three on the ceiling, one on the window, three on the counters and two more, one inside the refrigerator and one on the outside.

Karma felt her heart begin to race as she spotted a blonde head at the end of the road.

"Shit." She muttered and bolted towards the bedroom and the bathroom. Quickly she placed a camera on the door and two on the ceiling before quickly sliding to the bedroom, just as the front door open.

There was an annoyed moan and a tossing of a bag. "Why does Misa Misa have to be the one sick?" The girl whined just as Karma slipped the door shut.

Without a second to waste, Karma set to work on placing the remaining thirteen cameras all throughout the room, praying to whatever deity that Misa wouldn't enter the room. She was finishing placing the final camera over the long dresser situated by the corner, balancing on a nightstand so it would be straight when a small, plastic jar fell to the wood floor.

"Shit," Karma muttered, hopping down.

"Hello? Light is that you?" The squeaky voice called out and Karma heard footsteps nearing the door. Karma glanced around hyperventilating, where would she hide? She dove into the closet as Misa entered, the blonde tottered in completely unaware of karma being situated in the bedroom. Karma watched through the crack as darkness shrouded her shaking form.

"How did that happen?" The blonde girl questioned, noticing the object that had crashed to the floor. She bent down, her skintight skirt riding up, much to the dismay of Karma, and placed it back onto the small nightstand.

"Ryuk, are you here?" Misa called out, and was met with silence. Who was Ryuk? "Huh, must've been the wind then." She reasoned with herself.

Karma fought the urge to roll her eyes. None of the windows were opened. There was no way there was wind. Still Misa shrugged and walked out of the room, Karma quickly slipped out of the closet door, peeking out to make sure she wasn't being watched. She let out a small sigh relief as she watched through the door, Misa click on the television in the living room and pull a small black notebook out from her bag.

A diary maybe?

Karma didn't care at this point, she just wanted out of there. Avoiding the opening of the door, she darted across the room to the window. She peeled it open, kicking out the screening. Karma didn't give a damn that she couldn't close the window from the outside; it didn't matter. It was obvious that Misa was a slight airhead, so she would think she opened the window even if she didn't recall doing so. Karma didn't expect though, her leggings getting caught on a nail and her tripping onto the sidewalk, landing on her back. Karma let out a groan of surprise. It may not have been that bad, but it still hurt her to an extent because of the child growing in her womb. Shaking her head clear, she picked up the screen and pressed it into the window, so it wouldn't seem obvious that someone came in. Heart racing, she ran down the street, afraid for the first time that she would be caught. She never was usually afraid of that, because she could easily lie her way out of things but with Misa being a suspect of Kira and a baby growing inside of her, Karma was more worried and afraid then ever.

Karma rounded the corner and a stinging sensation erupted on her face as she realized that she was crying.

Slowing down to a halt, she leaned heavily against a brick building, sobbing. It wasn't just about her anymore. It was about the life of her and Matt's baby, and that's what scared Karma the most. It had hit her like a semi truck filled with ten-ton bricks.

She was pregnant.

There was a human being inside of her.

Karma choked and fought to calm down. She just had to be even twenty times more careful than before is all. Yea, more careful.

Because she couldn't abandon Matt nor Mello, and certainly not Natalia.

Karma breathed in a deep breath and began walking once more, doing all she could to ignore the odd looks shot her way. She was a foreigner and probably looked odd with her peach complexion and reddened face. She clutched her now empty bag to closely to her and hurried back towards her apartment, eager to confirm that the cameras were set and even more so to go home. She vaguely wondered how Matt was doing without her as she slammed into a figure before her. Of course Karma wasn't all that surprised; she loved walking with her head down to the ground and often didn't pay attention. But whoever this was, was bigger than her and it kinda hurt.

"Shit," she muttered as she stumbled back. "I'm so sorry." She said looking up as another, even more flustered boy looked down at her, hand in his hair.

"Oh no it was my fault! Please forgive me, I was watching where I was going!"

Karma stared up at the boy from beneath her blue tinted bangs, studying his features and wondering why he had look familiar. He was about 5'9" and had slightly shaggy black hair. His dark eyes were wide and his cheeks were red in embarrassment. Karma could consider him cute if only he had more confidence in his posture. She felt like an ant compared to him and couldn't help but shrink back slightly, then again Matt and Mello were only 5'6" and she still felt shrimp like so the feeling wasn't too odd.

She tried giving a thousand watt smile, but failed miserably. "No, please, it was most indefinitely me. My apologies."

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, noticing her fidgeting. Karma hoped to get out of there quickly but he seemed more into conversation than anything.

"Fine, thank you." She replied and he gave a loose grin. "But I must go." She tried to weave around him and began walking down the street.

"H-hey wait!" He called out, jogging towards her. "Are you sure? You look as though you've been crying."

Mentally, Karma was growling in annoyance. "No, I'm fine. I assure you." 'I'd be better if you left me alone,' she thought but didn't say it.

"Oh…well if you insist miss…uh" He trailed off, hoping to get a name. 'Shit,' she cursed mentally.

"Karissa," Karma lied smoothly, the name rolling off her tongue like silk.

He grinned childishly. "Oh well, I'm Matsuda Touta." He let out a goofy chuckle and Karma's shoulders tensed. He works with Light.

'Well screw me', Karma thought bitterly. She had to avoid contact with members of Light's Taskforce, looks like that went down the drain. 'Just my luck.'

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Matsuda, but I really must be going." Karma forced a smile.

"Oh," Matsuda looked slightly hurt. "Yea well good day to you." Karma gave a slight bow of her head and began walking away, knowing full well he was still watching.

As she walked around the corner she sprinted, feeling the need to get away. Many people shot her angry glances as she rushed through the crowd but she didn't care. She just wanted to be safe again. Once inside her hotel room Karma snuggled into the couch as an 'N' appeared on her laptop screen. She sighed and pressed enter.

"Karma," Natalia's emotionless tone called out over the computer.

"Back again. All camera's are set and ready to be activated."

"Thank you Karma. I would like to applaud you on the job well done and soon enough my suspect will be captured. Miss Amane gave me a good idea as to who is my true suspect."

"Yeah no problem," Karma said, contemplating something. "Can I change my flight location? I would like to visit Winchester England before departing home."

"Why is that?" Natalia asked, her mechanical voice confused and curious.

"I have something to do," she replied vaguely. "You should know that I lived in an orphanage there for quite sometime and I left some things there that I would like to retrieve." And this was true…mostly.

"Very well, I will cancel the flight that leaves in a day and set the flight to leave to Winchester the day after tomorrow," Natalia answered. "Give Near my greetings."

Karma snapped her head to the computer screen, her eyes wide. She knew who Near was? There were only a select few who knew who he was outside of the orphanage and as far as anyone knew, who exactly was this woman? Karma found herself wondering greatly about this. Though oddly enough it didn't surprise her, since Natalia knows so much about Karma and Cienna. Though it made her wonder if Natalia had gone to the orphanage with the group but at this time she didn't have time to worry about it because there was a knock on her apartment door.

"Miss!" A, sadly familiar, voice called out from behind her door. "Are you ok?"

She swore mentally.

Quietly she crept up the door and peeked through the hole. There stood the boy she ran into earlier, Matsuda and a brown haired man too.

Light Yagami.

'Shit,' She cursed.

This would be interesting.

She opened the door a crack and glanced through. "Yes?" She questioned, feigning ignorance.

"It's me Matsuda," he said. Well no duh. "I was worried so I had the front desk let me up."

"Who's with you?" She asked stubbornly, hoping they'd get the message that she wanted to be left alone.

"I'm Light Yagami," the other said with a smile. "Matsuda was near hysterics and insisted that we come to check and make sure you were ok. May I know your name?"

"Karissa Rose Lawrence," she lied. "I'm an exchange student. I was just a bit flustered I still can't speak Japanese very well or read kanji."

That bit was truthful atleast.

"Oh well I would be happy to assist you," he said. "Will you let us in?"

"Sure why not," Karma sighed, seeing no way out of this.

She really didn't like letting in the only true suspect in the Kira case and his associate but she also didn't want to seem suspicious.

She moved to the side, opening the door and allowing them to step into the threshold.

"May I call you Karissa?" Light asked, seeming kind. Karma nodded. " Now Karissa, we are from the NPA and Matsuda reported that you emerged from the alleyway," Light began. "He said that you were in a frightened state and had recently been crying. Was there anything you wanted to report?"

She glanced up at him and blinked. 'I don't like this guy,' and in truth she didn't. Why would he care if something happened in the alleyway unless he was going to pass judgment on the criminal within it?

"No yagami-San," she replied. "You see I haven't been here very long and get lost very easily. Such happened today and I became frightened."

She noticed that Light's eyes narrowed.

"Now miss such a pretty young lady like you shouldn't be lying," he said.

"Fine!" She snapped. "I'm a spy!" She couldn't help the sarcastic bite the entered her tone. A flare erupted in his eyes but he busted out laughing, Matsuda giggling with him.

"You're a what? That's rather unbelievable miss."

"See that was a lie!" Karma said. "I am really just a transfer student who got lost."

Light yagami tugged his lips up in a form of a smile but it didn't reach his eyes, it seemed fake, Karma resisted making a gagging noise at his horrible antics.

"Well if you need any assistance with anything I would be honored to help," he replied.

Karma smirked, getting the underlying message. "I have a boyfriend, and besides you aren't my type now get out please I did not ask for two cops to randomly show up at my apartment."

Karma stayed calm at the suspicion that entered Light's gaze and grinned politely before the two stepped out, giving a polite tip of their head.

She pressed her ear to the door and heard the officer Matsuda begin to speak.

"Heh Light," his voice seemed curious. "She seemed familiar don't you think? Like the attitude and crazy hair?"

"Yeah," Light replied. "Just like Mizuki in a way."

"Maybe that's her sister!" Matsuda all but shouted. "It wouldn't hurt to ask!"

"She kicked us out Matsuda," Light pointed out, slightly exasperated. "She won't be willing to answer any of our questions."

"B-but!" He protested, his voice holding a slight whine.

"Don't you have your girlfriend to call?" Light asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah!" Matsuda said.

The voices got distant and disappeared all together and karma sighed in relief, that had been quite close.

She collapsed next to the door in relief.

**-July 12, 2012-**

Karma walked up to the whammy's orphanage where she had spent so many years of her life, the gates opened for her and she walked into the grounds of the orphanage.

There were a few children playing football in the yard passing the ball back and forth trying to score a goal, she smiled lightly and patted her belly reminding herself that her baby would one day be doing the same. But she hoped that there would be two loving parents and an Uncle to help raise it.

She suddenly felt as though she were being watched she glanced around seeing no one but she still felt her hairs prick against her neck as a pair of eyes stared at her.

She sighed and continued forward, there were some weird kids who would try and freak out the people who had come into the orphanage occasionally, so the feeling didn't strike her as odd, she entered the orphanage and walked down towards Nears room, she knew he would be there of course. The seventeen year old had no friends in the orphanage anyhow and he also was the newly appointed L so he couldn't have anyone close to him.

She knocked on his white toned door with the letter 'N' on it.

There was silence for a few moments before a emotionless tone came from behind the door.

"What is it Roger?" He asked.

"Last time I checked Roger was not a woman." Karma teased with a grin, arching an eyebrow when there was a silent pause.

"Ah hello Karma," came the soft reply. "I trust that Mail has you in good hands with himself."

"Yeah I guess," Karma replied. "So may I come in?"

"Indeed," he replied.

Karma opened the door and entered the dull and very lifeless room, he was curled in his sitting position setting up dominoes in a symmetrical pattern, he gazed up only slightly to see karma as she walked in and shifted his eyes back to the dominoes again.

"How long?"

She blinked. "How long what?" She asked, with obvious confusion.

Near twirled a lock of hair. "You are in knowledge that you are pregnant correct?"

Why wasn't Karma surprised? "Yes."

Near tilted his head slightly. "You only have a slight bulge, plus your walking has not been altered and I must say that your belly, considering the time, is not lying low upon you." He paused, his grey eyes flicking up to hers. "You are three months along and I would assume you are pregnant with a girl." He said, answering his own question.

Karma's eyes were wide. "You deduced that by my walking?" And her baby was a girl? A swell of happiness erupted through her body.

A small smirk graced Near's pale lips. "That and you seemed to have gained a healthy weight, more so compared to the rest of us" He paused. "Also your breasts are more enlarged than usual."

Her eyes widened further and she froze. "How can you talk so freely about that kind of stuff?" She demanded. "Also the next time you comment about my boobs I'll smack you so hard your grandchildren will feel it." She threatened and lowered her voice. "Pervert looking at my breasts."

He shrugged and continued to place the dominoes down. "What is it that you came here for? I'm positive it wasn't for your breasts and pregnancy." Smartass.

"Do you know of someone by the name of Natalia?" Karma replied evenly.

Near shrugged once more. "No, I am not in knowledge of a Natalie. Though I am in knowledge of a woman by the name of Crimson. Have you been acquainted with her?"

"No actually I haven't." Karma paused. "But you must know her! She told me to tell you hello. You must know something."

"This Natalia said hello to me did she?" Near asked twirling a strand of his white locks. "Odd." He stated quietly. "No I do no know her, but I do know that there had been one person to infiltrate each of us. A person by the name of Aki has infiltrated the taskforce and is, in a sense, working with them. A woman by the name of crimson contacted me and this Natalia character contacted you. It seems someone is trying to get out attention. Other than that I have no idea." Near flicked his forefinger and thumb together and all the dominoes fell in prefect unison, and Karma's eyes widened as they fell into the shape of the old English 'L' upon the floor. "If that is all you came here for I am sorry to say that you must leave. I have pressing business to attend to."

He was kicking her out…like that? A flare of anger shot threw her as he began twiddling with a robot to his left.

"What business, you're playing with damn toys like a six year old!" She snapped suddenly. "This is all too weird that right now you become distant and refuse to tell me anything! That this Natalia chick told me to bug a house in Japan! Why near! I know you well enough to tell that you are lying."

"I am afraid that I am bound by my word to not breathe a word until you are ready." Near replied. "But I assure you that everything will come to light before Kira is captured."

Near gazed to the slightly opened door and said something in Japanese quickly that sounded like.

"Not now,"

Karma glanced behind her to a half open door where two children were peering through; they glanced up at Karma before retreating out the door and running away.

"Who're they?" She asked, her anger deflating.

"Law and Fire," Near replied twirling a piece of his hair between his fingers. "They arrived at whammy's a few weeks ago."

"Oh how did their parents die?" She asked, it was a normal question after all.

"It is not in my liberty to say," Near replied. "Now if you would please leave now I still am planning out how I am going to capture Kira."

"I see," Karma replied, saddened. "Well Near I guess this is goodbye. We will both see who will be the first to capture Kira. I don't need your help with it in fact I already got a lead."

"You do now?" Near asked in an unbelieving tone, though Karma also believed it was slightly mocking and she couldn't help but grin.

"Yes," she replied coolly. "Also I'm here to pick up Mello's motorcycle."

"It's in the shed in the back still yet," Near said. "Please do not show Law and Fire they take after their parents in that aspect."

"What reckless?" Karma joked.

"And dangerous." Near agreed.

Karma rolled her eyes at Near. Sometimes he could be a real prick.

She now could understand why Cienna had hated his guts and this time karma somewhat agreed, Near had a aura around him that read that he was better than everyone else and was smarter than all. Which he was but did he really need to flaunt it?

Karma opened up the shed and pulled the blanket covering the motorcycle, it still looked pretty brand new even if it was almost five years old. Karma turned the key and pulled on the clutch, revving the engine. It sounded damn good for its age too.

Two children peeked their heads into the shed, it was the same two from earlier, the ones that had peeked through the door. They seemed like twins by the way they did everything together. They almost seemed as though the two children were shadows, they stayed among the shade but inched closer to the bike with a dazzled look, or was it an angry look? Karma could barely tell which one it was.

"Is that yours?" One asked with a calculating tone.

"No it's my brothers," Karma replied, thinking of her blonde friend. "I'm bringing it to America for him."

"Really?" The other asked with a slightly disbelieving tone.

"Yep," Karma lied. "Near told me not to let you two in here though."

"Near is stupid! He doesn't know how to have fun!" The one with the more calculating tone said in a slight fit of anger but then returned to a blank state.

"Oh really?" Karma asked surprised. That one sounded a lot like Cienna.

The one nodded. "I don't like the albino llama!"

Karma giggled and grinned; the kid was a riot.

"Well back up kiddos," she said. "I gotta back this out of here."

The children consented to what she told them to do and backed up out of the shed allowing karma to pull the motorcycle out and towards the gates.

"Hey do you two want a rid-" Karma thought it'd be kind to offer them a short ride but they had disappeared.

Karma didn't know what to think, they were both gone without a single clue as to where they had went. Karma frowned but shrugged. It wouldn't matter; she just longed to be in Matt's arms again. So, straddling the seat, she revved the engine one final time before disappearing around the bend. Home.

**-July 13, 2012-**

Boredom was never a friend to Karma. So after what felt like hours of doing nothing she decided to log onto the laptop and see what her favorite criminal suspects were doing.

As soon as she logged on a logo consumed the screen, karma gasped and dropped her gaming device.

The font that was on the screen read [disconnected]

They had found her cameras.

How?

Those were the smallest spy cameras on the market-black market of course-there was no way they could have found any of her cameras!

'No it can't be!' she gasped in her mind. 'There's no way!'

She quickly tried to transfer camera to camera but each one she had went onto there was the same disconnected symbol on it, she stood up and began to pace. What had happened to the cameras? Did yagami light find them? Did crimson uninstall them? Karma fretted that they could find her prints but then remembered she wore gloves when she dealt with that kind of stuff.

Karma sat back down and breathed in deeply, she had to calm herself before she was too anxious about it.

Matt came into the living area and set down a glass of tea next to her then sat later down placing his head into her lap.

"It's not good to stress while you're pregnant babe," he said.

She hummed in understanding and smiled pecking him on the forehead. "So what do you think it'll be?" She asked, thinking of Near's proclamation the day before.

"Probably a boy," he grinned goofily. "Yunno because he'll take after his dad and be just as handsome."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh really? Well what if it's a girl? I'm in belief that's what she'll be."

"She'll still look like her dad but with her mothers gorgeous eyes," Matt said.

She smiled and began to mess with his brown hair, he grinned happily and rested a hand on her stomach.

"Hey little baby in there," he said grinning. "It's your dad."

Karma giggled." You're talking to her already? I doubt the baby can hear you yet Matt."

"It's worth a try," he stated with a loose grin.

"So what about names!" she asked breathlessly and Matt pulled his orange tinted goggles back, shoving some of his hair with it.

"We'll think of something, besides we have plenty of time." He had a point.

"Yeah," She said. "Near knows though." She murmured, dragging her fingers through his hair; his green eyes watching her.

"I figured he would," Matt said. "He was one of the best at whammy's for a reason."

"I know. He also had reason to believe out baby is a girl" she replied, arching a brow teasingly before turning serious. "But I don't want to see him so soon, he's keeping things from me."

"What kind of things?" Her love asked, studying the planes of her face.

"Who Natalia really is," she said.

She felt Matt tense slightly. He knew nothing about the woman either and she knew it bothered him. "Yunno it's not important right now and besides we should be worrying about our own case instead of her."

Karma smiled in agreement. "Yeah you're right."

This is when Mello decided to make his presence known from the doorway.

Mello shifted his eyes to the couple as he took his seat in a chair and took a bite out of his chocolate. "You guys are idiots," he stated confidently.

"We know," They replied in unison."You say that constantly Karma finished.

"Just thought you should know," Mello grinned. "And if you're naming the kid anything it should be Mello Jeevas."

"We are not naming our kid after you Mells," Matt said, exasperated.

"No way in hell are we doing that!" Karma agreed.

"Then what about for a girl name Michelle Jeevas?" He asked, pouting slightly.

"Still not naming our kid after you Mells," Matt growled.

"Aww come on," Mello said biting his chocolate. "Why not?"

"First of all because you're Mello, second of all because you're a bad influence and third of all NO!" Karma said raising her voice slightly.

She then paused at how ridiculous her reasoning sounded and began to laugh. Soon enough Matt joined her.

Mello just glared at them, taking an angry bite out of his chocolate bar.


End file.
